Depressing a physical button of a device frequently causes the device to perform a specific task. For example, a power button of a device is used to power the device on and off. For another example, a shutter-release button of a device is used to take a picture. When a user inadvertently presses one button of the device when the user intended to press a different button, the device performs a task that the user does not intend. Additionally, the device does not perform the task that the user did intend.